Daniel (Dorito's Reaction)
Bio Daniel is a teenager from the United States who owns a YouTube Channel under the name of Dorito's Reaction. He is mostly known for making skit videos 'starring' certain characters/celebrities that are all presumably played by Dorito's younger brother Mateo. He has 619k subscribers as of October 31st and he assumingly got most of his followings from other youtubers making videos on his Gene the Emoji series, which is his most popular series. Many people call him a 'clickbait youtuber' which is arguably the correct title, though his videos are actually humorous unlike other clickbait youtubers' content is. He likes to run around in his spandex alot yelling,"I'm Jonny Cash!" With a diaper on his head, and that's pretty weird for a 14 year old. Appearance When he was younger, his hair was cut very short, but you wouldn't be able to tell since he wore a beanie that covered his hair completely. (However, this didn't matter that much once he started getting treated for chemo therapy). Eventually it started to grow out and eventually 'escape' from under his beanie, and it morphed into the style it's currently in - a wavy style that could be described as a more modern side jewfro. He wears a black sock in almost every video he makes now. First Content Dorito's first ever video was a reaction to Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6, uploaded on June 23rd, 2016. This video was one of the 10 actually believable fake reaction videos on his channel. After that, he seemed to start making all types of different content - Top 5's, shoutouts, pranks, etc. The prank videos really seemed to suit him better, and it seemed as though he agreed with that since he made more of these academic videos than anything else. Eventually he stopped doing these other videos altogether and started doing more pranks and skits. These skits seem to all exist in the same universe, thus creating something similar to a series with multiple seasons and arcs. He also created many Marvel characters inside of this universe where he maintains his slight schizophrenia. Story Dorito's story started on July 13, 2016 when he was born, (ironic that it was the 13th, considering every unlucky thing that came after) when he posted his first video that started the main 'series' aspect of his channel. This video was called 'WE CALLED (666)-666-6666 AND THEY ANSWERED!' and it was filmed with his reoccurring friend Jacob (channel name 'Jonny Sins?') who helped him call. There were 6 Satan/Jesus videos in total (all posted at separate times), causing that to be the first 'season' of his series-like creation. There was a mix of videos in between Season 1 and Season 2 that could be considered 'art', however most of the videos were still challenges, shoutouts, etc at this point in time. Season 2 started with a video posted on July 2nd, 2016 (yes, that was posted before the first Satan/Jesus video, but the Satan/Jesus videos are still considered as Season 1 in the end since those videos were uploaded closer to their predecessors than the Season 2 videos were). That video was called 'Calling Jacob Sartorius (GONE WRONG)' and it started the Season 2 plotline of Jacob Sartorius and Dom Tracy skits. Most of the videos in this season were about Dom Tracy rather than Jacob Sartorius, but it was almost even, so it's considered as one season. This season was much more eventful that Season 1 since this is the season where all the action packed '*I WENT IN HIS ROOM*' and '*ON CAMERA*' stuff started to take place, though this was still very peaceful compared to the stuff to come in the next seasons. This is when Dorito realized that a lot of well-known people / characters were starting to go after him for strange reasons. Season 3 starred a lot of random famous figures, some only holding the spotlight for a singular episode. This season included Peter Rabbit, Freddy Fazbear, Siri, Georgie and more. Every video had something go wrong with the famous figure who he was contacting or was being contacted by. Family Mateo ( brother) unnamed mother unnamed father unkown grandparents